Preliminaries With a Twist
by ScrimjaNinja
Summary: Oneshot. What if instead of fighting Kiba in the preliminaries Naruto fought Hinata. Crappy summary and first time submitted story so please review so i can improve. OOC Naruto.


(Authors notes: Well this is my first story that i have submitted to Fanfiction so I'm hoping to receive constructive criticism for my writing and not just random flames from people who see a few mistakes in my story so be gentle.)

(Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto or One Piece or any of the other things that come with it, i only own my idea's)

Chuunin exam one shot Naruto vs. Hinata.

(**Second stage of the Chuunin exams, forest of death tower**)

All was quite in the stands of the tower that stood in the direct centre of the forest of death. All of the competitors that had not quit due to injuries or fatigue were shocked at the utter brutality of the first match that they had just viewed. Naruto the supposed "Dead last" of the Rookie nine had just completely destroyed the Hyuga heiress both mentally and physically in a matter of minutes.

(**Flashback 15 minutes earlier**)

After multiple longwinded speeches on the origins of the Chuunin exams by the elderly Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, and another speech about the rules of the exam by the sickly exam proctor Hayate Gecko, the competitors looked towards the screen that was placed on the green wall above the giant hand statue depicting the Ram handsign.

As all of the names of the competitors flashed across the screen at random, two names were finally chosen much to the surprise of all who were present.

Hyuga Hinata

V.S

Uzumaki Naruto

Yuhi Kurenai, the Jounin sensei for team 8, had her mouth agape in surprise, her student the shy, timid Hyuga heiress had to fight her, not so secret, love interest Uzumaki Naruto the loudmouth prankster king of Konoha. Taking a quick glance at her student and seeing her trepidation, she crouched down so that she could speak to her and hopefully ease her fears somewhat. "Hinata" Kurenai spoke softly "you don't have to fight if you don't want to."

Hinata glanced towards her teacher before looking down at the arena floor with determination brimming in her violet eyes. "I know sensei, however how am I supposed to show everyone that I have improved and that I am not weak if I just quit." Stuttered

Hinata (**1**) before walking down the stairs to the tower floor.

Naruto, who was already on the tower floor, watched Hinata descend with grin that almost split his face and a stance that just screamed hyperactive, his dirty and torn orange jumpsuit in place just as expected.

As Hinata finally reached the centre of the arena Hayate spoke through his coughing fit "Hyuga Hinata versus Uzumaki Naruto, Begin!" Hinata looked at Naruto with pure adoration and a slight blush before getting into the beginning Gentle fist stance, palms towards her opponent and legs set firmly on the ground ready to strike or defend at a moments notice. "I will prove to you today that I have grown strong Naruto-kun." Hinata spoke resolutely.

Naruto, who hadn't shifted into a stance at all, reached over to his arm before pulling up the sleeve of his orange jacket showing that he had a standard storage seal on his wrist before biting his thumb and placing blood onto it. In a small cloud of smoke Naruto had revealed a katana with a black sheath with small purple and black peace symbols running along the flat side and a guard that looked like a flower with two holes in it.

As everyone gazed at the sword that Naruto had summoned Naruto's teammate, Haruno Sakura, spoke (Read= shrieked) to everyone "That idiot who does he think he is trying to impress me with his stupid sword, he'll never be as cool as Sasuke-kun!" before looking at Sasuke with stars and sparkles in her eyes effectively creeping everyone out.

After the outburst from the resident pink haired banshee all of the spectators looked towards the fight again and the major difference that had come over Naruto. His stance had changed into one that was of a master who had trained for countless hours in the art of the sword and had a strong bond with his blade, the next thing that they noticed was that all emotion had dropped from his face leaving him with the look of a warrior that had seen hundreds of battlefields and had prevailed through them all, But the most noticeable of all the sudden changes was his eyes, the once beautifully sapphire eyes had dulled into a dark blue abyss that wouldn't hesitate to swallow you whole in an instant.

All of these changes had transformed Naruto into the perfect definition of a shinobi, cool calm and collected without a shred of emotion. Shocked into silence the spectators could all hear Naruto as he spoke for the first time since he had entered the arena. "Hinata" Naruto said in a flat monotone that reminded everyone of Uchiha Itachi the infamous clan slaughterer. "You will not win here; do you wish to know why?"

Hinata flinched at the cold emotionless voice that shook her to her very core. The Naruto that she knew was gone and replaced by the killer that stood before her. Hinata looked into the dull eyes of her crush before stuttering out a quiet "Why?"

Naruto spoke as he unsheathed his blade "Because you lack the intent to kill" the pure black blade catching the light making it shine "Because you are too kind to harm someone" continued Naruto has he started walking towards her shaking form "Because you are too weak" tears streamed down Hinata's face as all of her hopes were shattered. Naruto walked past her to the other side of the arena before speaking again. "Give up Hinata, or you will die, my blade doesn't accept anything less then the death of its opponent."

Team 8 up in the stands were gritting their teeth as Naruto emotionally destroyed their teammate bit by bit, Inuzuka Kiba the slightly feral boy on team 8 was red with rage with balled fists and narrowed eyes, he growled lowly before shouting out to his distraught teammate "Hinata don't listen to him, think of all the training we put in, all of the blood sweat and tears we shed to get up to this point, don't give up!, beat him and prove to him that you are strong!"

Hinata who was on the verge of giving up looked towards Naruto with new determination burning in her eyes "I will win!" she shouted before running towards Naruto.

Naruto sighed as he took one step forward and then disappeared in a blur of speed appearing three steps, with a half sheathed sword, behind a startled Hinata before speaking quietly "Hanauta Sancho" Hinata spun quickly towards Naruto and took a step intending to strike Naruto while his back was turned but before she could take another step Naruto fully sheathed his sword while finishing his technique"Yahazu Giri!"

Time seemed to stop as Hinata's body erupted in a geyser of blood from the slash that went from left shoulder to right hip. Gasps of horror could be heard has Hinata coughed up blood and stumbled backwards while holding her wound. Naruto turned towards her before speaking "I told you to give up Hinata, my blade is not one that holds back"

Kurenai and team 8 jumped down to try and catch Hinata as she fell backwards but were too slow and Hinata's body fell to the floor with an audible "thump". Team 8 was crowding around their dying teammate trying everything to stop the bleeding.

Naruto turned towards Hayate before saying "I think you should call the match Proctor-San, she will not be getting up again." Hayate, who was still staring at the prone body of the fallen heiress, raised his hand skyward and announced "Winner, Uzumaki Naruto."

During his announcement trained medics had begun funneling in to try and save the downed gennin, Hands glowing in a misty green color as their medical Jutsu tried repairing the massive cut to her torso while keeping her stable. Team 8 had been stroking her head reassuringly saying that everything will be alright even as her eyes glossed over and the life left her body once and for all.

"I'm sorry" one of the medics spoke to the distraught team "we couldn't save her." Choked sobs could be heard from the team's Jounin as she cradled the head of her student while rocking back and forth. Shino, the teams bug user, had tears streaming down his usually passive face which was now contorted into a pained grimace. Kiba the brash and usually loud teammate was silent as the grave as he stared at the prone form of his dead friend before walking towards Naruto and with a menacing growl launched a fist towards his emotionless face but missed when Naruto sidestepped him and kicked the legs of the enraged boy causing him to fall to his knees.

"I warned her and advised her to quit while she had the chance" spoke Naruto in his emotionless monotone before walking out of the arena and towards the door leading to the exit not sparing a glance to anyone before he left.

(**Flashback end**)

As the body of the deceased gennin was carried out of the arena by her sensei the spectators regained some sense of cognitive thought, Mitarashi Anko decided to speak up in her usual loud and brash manner, "Holy Shit! , did you guys see that? It was a freaking massacre!" Nods of agreement were all she received in response.

Seeing that no one was ready to continue to fight the Hokage decided to speak up "Well, I think we can all agree to a brief reprieve for the remaining matches, please return in half an hour to see the rest of the matches while we clean up the mess made in the last fight."

As the pale faces of the gennin retreated from the tower to private quarters provided for people who passed the forest of death stage only one thought was in the aged mans mind 'what happened to you Naruto?'

End.

(Authors notes: its not very long and it'll probably get ignored by many but i finally posted a story, it was much harder then i expected and i have a new found respect for people who write stories that are up to and over 100k)

(1: I'm not going to put in her stuttering because I'm really lazy and i gets on my nerves whenever i see it in stories)

yes i did get the attack from one piece, because its my favorite attack out of any anime. and a cookie to whoever can guess what sword i based Naruto's off of.


End file.
